Phoenix: Unsung
by x.Scattered.Memories.x
Summary: The Dumbledores have a secret or two to hide, but for their youngest family member that is the least of her problems. Granddaughter to Hogwarts famous headmaster in the midst of Voldemort's return, things were never going to run smoothly. Especially when she has her own demons to hide, and a certain young Malfoy to handle. [Draco,OC]
1. Prologue

~ Phoenix: Unsung ~

 _ **~ Extract. 'Daily Prophet' August 1995 ~**_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under fire following events in June. "After the tragic loss of Cedric Diggory during the Triwzard Tournament, the Ministry feels that the school must be forced to meet higher standards." Said Junior Assistant to the Minister For Magic Percy Weasley. "The Minister For Magic is concerned for the welfare of the students, and his actions in recent weeks have only been a reflection of that."_

 _No doubt a nod to the debate that current Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, once International Confederation of Wizards, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, should be allowed to continue in his current role, an opinion which has divided many at the Ministry._

 _Son, Nathaniel, Head of Department of Mysteries, and Granddaughter, Cassandra, current Hogwarts student, were reluctant to comment when Daily Prophet reporters caught them outside their Wiltshire home early Saturday evening._

" _Bloody Leeches!" Cried Miss Dumbledore. Her only statement before being pulled out of sight by an agitated Nathaniel._

 _Though, who can really blame them their actions at this troublesome time. It may be that blood is thicker than water, but the once trusted name of Dumbledore has become; to many, a source of great worry, and... **(story continued on page 4)**_

 **[V]**


	2. Peacocks

~ Phoenix: Unsung ~

 _~ Cassandra ~_

 _7th Year at Hogwarts_

 _30th June 1997_

Cassandra Dumbledore shifted groggily in her sleep. Pain burned sharply through her body as, gasping, she rolled awkwardly onto her back, feeling the soft surface beneath her move helpfully to support her weight. Opening her eyes, she was confused to see a delicately carved ceiling looming high above her, mocking.

"What the –?"

Cassandra sat up abruptly. Regretting her decision as the room began to sway and twist dangerously around her. She heaved, but pushed through, carefully scooting herself off of the opulent four-poster, and shakily onto her feet.

Clinging tightly to the bed for support, Cassie glared darkly at her surroundings, a hint of fear playing lightly on her bottom lip, as her eyes darted about wildly. The grey stone walls and medieval décor, still opulent despite their age, were familiar.

Unwelcomely familiar.

Pass the fireplace, a large window looked out onto fields of dark countryside, large trees framing their edges like graves in the distance.

Her stomach sank.

"No." She breathed, suddenly flinging herself against the glass, the ornate gardens below only enticing even more fear into her chest.

In the distance a bird cried. Peacocks.

"No. No, no, no – "

Cassandra spun precariously on her heels, her dark locks a twisted mass around her face, as she drunkenly spotted the bedroom door. She didn't get within three feet of it before a spell she hadn't sensed launched her backwards, knocking her cleanly off her feet as her body went sprawling painfully across the floor.

Cassie gasped, coughing and spluttering, winded. She sobbed. Malfoy Manor. That was the last place she wanted to be. How had it happened? How was she _there_?

The last thing she remembered was...

"Mrs Pumpernickle..." She thought soberly. "She had brought 'round cakes..."

Cassandra had invited her in, though she had been unexpected. Her kindly, if not a tad nosey Muggle neighbour, often brought 'round food, especially when she'd found out it was just Cassandra and her Father, but still...something had been off.

"... Her smile."

Cassandra remembered. When Mrs Pumpernickle had smiled, it had not reached her eyes. They were glassy, dead inside, but it had been too late, Cassandra had already bitten into the cake.

"Oh Merlin..."

Had she gotten up from the table? No. She remembered being dragged, and then being outside...there had been others...

Cassie reflexively reached inside her sleeve – her wand was gone.

Growling, Cassandra threw her face into her hands, sitting herself up. How could she have been so stupid? She'd seen the Imperius Curse used before, she understood it's effects.

" _Idiot!"_

She snatched off her trainer, and launched it angrily at the door, surprised that whatever spell had surrounded it, actually allowed it to hit the wood with a dull thump.

Cassie blinked, wondering if her luck was suddenly in, and crept closer to cautiously retrieve her shoe. However as she drew closer, she could feel the subtle warning static the spell produced, and wary of being flung once again, backed carefully away from the door.

Cassandra Dumbledore shook her head.

What the hell was she going to do?

 **R &R!**

 **First look at Cassandra. Thoughts? A little warning this story may time jump on varying chapters. I will give dates at the top off each.**

 **Take care reader x**


	3. For The Best

~ Phoenix: Unsung ~

 _~ Draco ~_

 _5th Year at Hogwarts_

 _August 12th 1995_

The Sun was high and bold in the sky, and even inside the cold uncaring walls of Malfoy Manor, Draco could feel the summer heat clinging uncomfortably to his skin. He decidied he would ask his mother to cast a cooling charm when she returned. Draco would do it himself were it not for the ridiculous rules the Ministry had put in place. No magic outside of school. No underage wizardry. _Fools_. Still, like his father had said, the idiots wouldn't be in charge for much longer. Not with _Him_ being back.

The _Dark Lord._

Draco shivered, suddenly feeling icy cold despite the temperature. He ceased fanning himself with the morning's _Daily Prophet_ ,and dropped it unceremoniously onto a side table.

The front page showed a large headline about Albus Dumbledore, followed by a two page story about his ineptness as a headmaster. Beneath that, and more importantly to Draco, was a picture of a young girl standing protectively beside her father, outside a small country house. She was glaring rather darkly at the camera. Her childishly long mane pulled back loosely from her face, making her contempt for the photographer abundantly clearer. Draco smirked, seeing that she'd had a few choice words to say as well, and rolled his eyes. _Cassandra._ That mouth of hers was going to get her into so much trouble one day. She'd been the same even when they were younger, always fighting for the last word, always refusing to back down or be beaten – especially by him.

At this Draco recalled the first time they had met, attending a fundraiser for St Mungo's with their parents. They were both very young, and he had caught Cassandra sneaking off to explore the property's gardens. When he'd pointed out facetiously that she wasn't supposed to be out there, and that he was telling, she had offered to buy his silence with a large bag of sweets she knowingly then plucked from her pocket. Draco had conceded immediately at the thought of sugar (his Mother having banned him at the time), and that was that, they'd played out there happily together the rest of the afternoon. Of course his parents had not approved. Fraternizing so closely with not only a half-blood, but a child from blood-traitors like the Dumbledores was a complete no-no, and yet it was the beginning of a very complicated, not always appropriately named, friendship.

Draco frowned, his mood darkened by an unwanted thought. If it had been complicated before, it was going to be downright impossible now. There was going to be war, and Draco doubted that Cassandra was going to be on his side. Not with the company she kept.

The idea troubled him more than he cared to mention.

"Draco, what are you reading?"

"Father!" Draco started, moving away from the table in an attempt to hide his interest. "N- nothing. You're back early." He stumbled over the words, guilt making him awkward.

Lucius Malfoy dressed all in black, narrowed his light eyes coolly at his son, before knowingly gliding forwards and snatching up The Prophet.

He sighed. "Yes, my visit to the Ministry was not as fruitful as I had hoped. It appears that Dumbledore still has friends in high places. The hearing was a disaster. I'm afraid Potter will be returning to school with you in September." Lucius tutted darkly under his breath. "Bloody fools. The Dark Lord was hopeful they would expel him."

Draco swallowed hard. "Yes, Father."

He watched as Lucius ran his hawk-like gaze over the paper in front of him. Painfully aware his father's attention could only be lingering on a certain photo, as his jaw jutted out in confined annoyance.

"I have made it perfectly clear, have I not?" Lucius began quietly, tossing the pages carelessly to one side. Draco flinched. "In fact, in memory I do not see how I could have been plainer." He raised a clearly arched brow. "Unless I am mistaken?"

Draco awkwardly cleared his throat. "F-Father?"

"Miss Dumbledore. I have allowed you your little summer trysts these passing years, and when you are at school I cannot control what you do, but now more than ever you must put aside whatever feelings – "

"I don't have any feel – " Lucius' eyes sparked and Draco fell silent.

Lucius continued. " You must put aside _whatever_ feelings you might have, and turn your attentions elsewhere. The Dumbledores are marked, Draco. Surely you must realise this? The Dark Lord will not be satisfied until they, Mr Potter, and anyone else foolish enough to stand in his way, are scourged from the Earth." He contemplated his son for a moment, his features softening as he lowered his voice. "His faith in his followers has been shaken with our inaction, Draco. We cannot be seen to be blurring loyalties. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Draco toyed with the idea of arguing, of perhaps suggesting that maybe he could convince Cassandra not to fight against the Dark Lord. Perhaps with his reasoning she at least would not pick sides, but he knew better. Besides, she had not spoken to him all summer, not since she had over heard his little outburst to Potter and friends on the train home in June.

 _You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He'd jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. "Too late now, Potter! they'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first!_ _Well, Diggory was first, but_ -

He didn't remember much after that, having been hit with a multitude of jinxes and hexes. An especially nasty one of which, he suspected had come from her.

Draco sullenly nodded his head.

"No Father, I understand."

Lucius smiled coldly. "Good."

With that, Draco watched as his father swiftly left the room, a couple of house elves running dutifully behind him in his wake, tripping continuously on his long cloaks, as they awkwardly attempted to offer him refreshments.

Draco sighed, risking one final look at the forbidden photo beside him, Cassandra's face still glowering darkly. He imagined that would be the only expression his presence would conjure to her profile now. They had never truly seen eye-to-eye with things, especially when it came to Saint Potter, but things were different now, he could feel it. Something had shifted, and Draco felt a plummeting feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

Perhaps his father was right.

Perhaps it was for the best.

 **R &R!**

 **Lil bit of Draco. Authors always appreciate thoughts. It is always difficult building a good OC into a well established story arch. I shall try my best, let me know if it isn't up to scratch, won't you?**

 **X X X X**


	4. A Rude Awakening

**A/N: New Chapter guys! Just an FYI: I have edited the last two, as I realised they were written TERRIBLY. Now... please enjoy! X**

 _~Phoenix: Unsung ~_

 _~ Cassandra ~_

 _7th Year at Hogwarts_

 _31st June 1997_

A loud crash and Cassie started, her blurred vision clearing to reveal a rather anxious House Elf hovering over the broken remains of a large tray.

"S-so sorry, miss. Sh-shan't happen again. 'Tis heavier than I expected, miss." It squeaked, wringing it's hands tightly. When Cassandra said nothing, it clicked it's spindly fingers, and she watched as porcelain and food alike, tidied themselves back into their rightful places on the tray. "Was the bed not to your satisfaction, miss?" The Elf asked, carefully placing the tray down on the bedside table.

Cassie blinked, suddenly realising she'd fallen asleep against the hard window. Her body was already not thanking her. She straightened up.

"No, no – it's fine." She said, noting the worried look in the Elf's eyes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"T-that is good then, miss." It stuttered – _he –_ Cassie realised, watching as he carefully set out the cutlery for her. "Is there anything else I can get you, miss?"

"Yes. You could get me out of here." She thought, getting awkwardly to her feet – she was still missing a trainer.

Cassie knew there would be little good in asking. No doubt the Malfoys had covered their bases with a clear "no helping the prisoner" order, and even if she did manage to get him to assist her escape, he would only be punished for it later. She didn't want to be party to that.

"What's your name?"

"Palry, miss." He said, nervously straightening the dirty pillow case he wore – Dobby had worn something similar. "Just Palry."

"Well, Palry, I don't suppose you can get my shoe, could you? I can't get too close to the door." She asked, eyeing the wood with open distrust.

Palry nodded helpfully, immediately scurrying over to retrieve her trainer. He handed it to Cassie, smiling eagerly, and she nodded.

"Thank you. How comes you are able to get so near the door?" She said off-handedly, hoping he wouldn't pick up on her bubbling eagerness. She slid her shoe back onto her foot.

"The spell reacts only to you, miss." He said confidently, eager to help. "It is a very clever charm, if Palry might be so bold as to say."

Again she nodded, noting that his nervous nature had seemed to shed itself, with his ability to complete her requests. It was her turn to be bold.

"And there's no way of getting around it?" Cassie pressed, knowing she was pushing her luck.

His reply confirmed her suspicions.

"Palry could not say, miss." He said quietly, stepping lightly back from her. "Though I would suggest that miss does not try. Master's master is even less forgiving than he, from what Palry has seen."

Cassandra frowned. "Your master's master...?"

Her frown deepened, and her heart sank. Him. He was _here_? Perhaps she had suspected from the beginning. Why else would she have been brought here? But to have it confirmed...

"What does he want with me?"

Though really there could be so many reasons to take her. Who she was, who her friends were. What she could do... but He didn't know about that, her grandfather had made sure. He and her father had worked so hard to hide it from people, and she had only told a select few...

"Have you heard Him mention me? Please, you have to tell me, Palry."

But Palry shook his head. "Palry can answer no more questions. Palry must leave."

Cassie waved her hands. "No, if you can just – "

"Good-bye, miss."

"No, please, just – "

But Palry was gone. A crack had sounded, and where the little Elf had once stood, there was now only lightly disturbed dust. Cassie clawed her fingers into the roots of her hair and growled. He couldn't know. He couldn't, there was no way.

Snape.

Would her grandfather have told him? Would he have guessed? There was Professor McGonagall – they wouldn't have thought to go to her surely? Harry knew, but he was so well protected, her secret must be safe – for the time being anyway.

Draco. Draco didn't know. Cassie had never felt it right to tell him. When they were younger she wasn't aware of her gift for what it was, and later despite their weird alliance, she didn't trust him not to run telling to his sycophantic father.

Yet _He_ knew. Cassie was suddenly so sure of it.

And suddenly they were all in even deeper danger.

"Oh grandpa, what am I going to do?"

 **R &R!**

 **I know you guys are reading, so I hope you're enjoying. Let me know what I'm doing right, let me know what I'm doing wrong – feedback is always wanted.**

 **Take care, chickens! xxxx**


	5. Broken Glass

_~ Phoenix: Unsung ~_

 _~ Draco ~_

 _5th Year at Hogwarts_

 _September 3rd 1995 – Hogwarts_

Rain pelted the window behind him, but Draco barely heard it. His attention was held by the girl sat ten tables away, her eyes gazing unseeing into a large dusty book. Draco couldn't blame her for her disinterest. There weren't many texts inside the Hogwart's Library that were exactly attention grabbing. He turned the page of his own, keen to keep up the facade of studying, but in truth he was waiting for her to move.

This had been the first time since arriving back at Hogwarts, that Cassandra had been on her own, and they needed to _talk._ When he'd managed to catch her gaze on the Hogwarts Express, she'd quickly looked away, sliding herself eagerly into a compartment with three Ravenclaws he was certain she was using to avoid him. Even later, when he'd used his new role as prefect to go spy on the train's occupants, she'd pre-empted his arrival. Scuttling off down the train to the toilets, just as he'd grudgingly left Potter to his devices.

Of course, he'd seen her in classes and in the Great Hall since then, but she was always with someone. If not _precious_ Potter and friends, then one of the other _godly_ Gryffindors.

It was beginning to get on his nerves.

So Draco waited, and he was rewarded quicker than he'd expected when he finally stumbled across her alone in the Library. It had been hard for him to shake Crabbe and Goyle at first, but he'd eventually managed to threaten them into dismissal.

There would have been no sneaking in, not with those two blundering idiots in toe.

That was over an hour ago, and still she sat there staring, and Draco couldn't fathom what the point of her being there even was. She clearly didn't like the book, nor had she taken out any homework, or met one of her so-called friends. He was privately surprised Cassie hadn't even noticed him by now.

He frowned, the scratch of quills from other students filling the air, distracting him for a moment, as he looked 'round at the scattering of faces. Some familiar, some not. There weren't many there, most were still down in the hall or back up in their dormitories.

He turned back to where Cassie was sat.

Gone.

" _Damn."_

Draco stood up, his eyes flashing about wildly just in time to catch an ebony plait disappearing out the large stone arch. Stumbling forward, he knocked a few chairs, earning a heavy scowl from the librarian before rushing awkwardly out of the library. Cassie had tried to sneak down one of the less used corridors, but Draco caught her rounding that corner too, spying an old classroom door just ahead, as he suddenly broke into a sprint.

He grabbed her. Pinning her arms and covering her mouth, as he awkwardly wrestled her into the nearby room.

"What in the name of _Merlin_ do you think you are _doing!?_ " She spat, pulling her face free and struggling harder against his hold.

"Calm down, Dumbledore." He said playfully, kicking the door shut behind them. "I just wanted to talk."

Draco released her, and Cassandra thanked him by whipping 'round in a flurry and shoving her wand in his face.

"You have a funny way of showing it." She glared, slightly breathless, her cheeks flushed with anger. "I see your conversational skills have not improved over the summer."

"Nor your ability to not overreact." He smirked, eyeing her wand with some carefully hidden concern. "Careful. I am a prefect now. You don't want me to put you in detention, do you?"

Her sapphire gaze flashed dangerously, as if daring him to try, and Draco rolled his eyes, idly retreating a few steps before leaning back against an old desk.

"I just want to talk, Cassie."

"You said that already." She remarked angrily, her wand arm wavering slightly. "I personally can't see that we have much to discuss."

"You haven't answered any of my letters."

She scoffed. "Did you really expect me to? After what you said on the train? I knew you could be an _arse_ Draco Malfoy, but that..."

Cassie shook her head, her hand flinching as if she wanted to hex him right then and there. Fortunately for him she decided against it, her arm lowering back to her side, as she slid her wand smoothly back into her sleeve.

"You've picked your side." She said instead. "You made that more than clear."

" _Sides_." He echoed darkly, suddenly irritated by her holier than now demure. "You sound just like father."

"And how is daddy Death Eater?" She smiled coldly, dropping her bag loudly onto a desk. "Still lying happily through his teeth?"

"He's not rotting away in Azkaban if that's what you mean." Draco replied, removing imaginary fluff from his sleeve. "Honestly, Dumbledore," he drawled, "it's like you expect him to just confess."

"I _expect him_ not to behave like a bloody reptile." She snapped, angrily brushing stray curls away from her face. "But clearly we have very different standards for people."

" _Clearly_." He echoed darkly, his own anger rising as his smirk turned cruel. "Look at the dirt _you_ associate yourself with."

"Yes." She said, her tone ice. "Look at it."

He stared at her for a moment, the blow hitting too fast and deep for it to be felt at first. His instinct was to grab his wand, teach her a lesson she would never forget, but as he watched her, her chest heaving with the anger she felt, Draco realised there was something else in her eyes too.

Disappointment – he wasn't certain he liked that.

"You know I hate Potter and his little groupies. I've never pretended otherwise." He murmured instead, deciding to address the issue at hand – the train.

Draco had meant what he'd said that day, the do-gooders needed to know what they had coming. Cassandra had to understand that he could not just turn his back on everything he knew, everything his family stood for. The Malfoys were a powerful pure-blood family – one of the oldest – and the Dark Lord's return was going to cement that.

She shook her head at him.

"Don't you realise that it isn't just _what_ you said on that train, Draco, it's the implications it had. You went to _far_." She said, desperation suddenly lacing itself unexpectedly into her words.

He said nothing and she sighed, dropping her gaze briefly to the floor, before looking at him again pointedly.

"Draco, with Voldemort back, when you say these things it's not just you being your normal awful self. It means something more. It means you stand for his ideals."

"I'm a _Malfoy_. Our entire bloodline is _bred_ on his ideals. Besides, he's right." He hesitated, knowing she wasn't going to like what he said next – not that she often liked _anything_ he said. "It's only logical to realise that the purer the blood, the stronger the magic within. It is essential we keep our world as untainted as possible, surely you see that? It's common sense, Dumbledore."

Cassie looked at him as if only seeing him clearly for the first time. Her lips twisted upwards in disbelief, and her brow knitted together in a heavy frown.

"Oh my." She scoffed flatly. "Was that part of your enlisting speech? Gold stars for effort, Draco. I'm sure Voldemort will be only too happy to sign you up."

Glaring at him for good measure, Cassandra snatched up her bag, putting an end to the conversation as she quickly made to leave, but Draco wasn't finished. He grabbed her arm, ignoring her protests as she squirmed; desperate for her to understand, as he lowered his face to hers.

"Do you want to _die_ , Dumbledore?! _Do_ you?" He hissed, tightening his hold to keep her from her wand. "Because that is what is going to happen if you continue to surround yourself with the _riff-raff_ you do now."

"You are such a bloody _hypocrite_!" She spat back, awkwardly trying to twist herself free. "What do you think _I_ am? Are they just not the right kind of _riff-raff_ for you? Or does my _filthy_ Mugglemother and blood traitorous family, not earn me enough points to fall into the _riff-raff_ category?"

Draco squared his jaw, feeling his own cheeks flushing as he finally released her arm. "That's – "

"I swear, if you say _'that's different'_ , I will curse you where you stand, Draco Malfoy!" She cried heatedly, loose tendrils of hair falling wildly across her face. "I am no different to any of them, and you need to realise that. Soon people are going to notice that Voldemort _has_ returned, and when they do, there is going to be _war_ , Draco. People are going to die. Good people. All for the cause you're so very proud of."

She let her words sink in, and his lip curled into a sneer reflexively, hiding the nerve he knew she had struck.

Obnoxiously scoffing it off, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Everybody dies, Dumbledore. I was just trying to help you out for old times sake. You want to dig your own grave, then so be it."

Cassandra's eyes narrowed dangerously at him, and the beginnings of a barbed retort formed eagerly on her lips, but she thought better of it – likely deciding that he wasn't worth the effort. She growled instead, flipping her bag onto her shoulder, and hitting him in the face with it, before storming furiously from the room. The door slammed behind her with such force, that it knocked a broken mirror off the wall, shattering what little glass remained in the frame.

Draco sighed, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose, as he closed his eyes to the scene.

" _Women._ "

 **R &R!**

 **Okay I do have a question, which would be really helpful if answered – if you have the time. How easy is this to follow? I know what's happening so it's hard to tell, but fingers crossed it flows okay?**

 **Lemme know.**

 **Any thoughts.**

 **Anything.**

 **Cho! x**


	6. Haven't We Just Done This

_~ Phoenix: Unsung ~_

 _~ Cassandra ~_

 _7th Year at Hogwarts_

 _1st July 1997 ~ Malfoy Manor_

Malfoy Manor was fast becoming Cassandra's least favourite place.

Growling under her breath she paced. She paced until she could pace no more, and would have happily thrown herself out of the dusty window that loomed over her room.

Not that she would have been able to, of course. Earlier that day she had gotten so frustrated with her situation, that she'd sent an idle stool hurtling towards the glass, only to find that the crash she had expected, did not occur. Instead the stool simply floated idly in mid-air for a time, before launching itself violently back across the room.

Cassandra was forced to duck to prevent herself being bludgeoned.

After that, the fireplace caught her attention, having noted whilst throwing away the remains of the stool, that a cool breeze blew lightly down from the chimney. Squeezing herself inside, she had hoped to make it to the roof. Instead she found that the higher she climbed, the tighter the space got, all the way up until she eventually felt as though she was being crushed by the stone around her. Luckily after a few minutes of choking, the thing had spat her out, hurtling her back down the shoot in a cloud of soot and rubble.

Cassie gave up after that, resigning herself to walking the length of the room, over and over, until eventually she came to a sudden regretful stop. She had been held prisoner for over three days now, and since her arrival the only being she had spoken to was the nervous little House Elf, Palry. Other than that, she was left to herself, with nothing to occupy her mind except the occasional screams she heard echo dauntingly through the house at night.

She refused to allow her imagination to wonder to _who_ those screams could belong to. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to get out of there.

Why had no one come? Not even to jeer, or to taunt? Hadn't Palry warned her that Voldemort was there? It had been Death Eaters that had taken her, had it not? So why had no one come?

 _He wants you to feel alone. That way you're not as much of a threat._

Even Cassie had to scoff at herself, then. As if she could be classed as any kind of _threat!_ Not to _Him_ anyway. Even if she had her wand, the best she could do would be to run. She was fast, she could maybe even evade His attempts to block her escape – but she was most certainly no threat.

She sighed. It was all academic anyway, she didn't have her wand, there would be no escape. The best she could do would be to wait until whatever was going to happen, happened, and then figure it out from there.

 _If you survive..._

Cassie grabbed the plate that held her forgotten lunch, and threw it as hard she could at the door that confined her. The smashing sound offered some satisfaction, and before she knew what was happening, every object that wasn't nailed down found itself hurtling precariously across the room.

She managed to keep up the chaos for a good few minutes, before the sound of irate blithering came echoing ominously up the corridor. A few seconds later and the door flew open, a desperate looking Draco framed furiously in it's wake.

He slammed the door shut behind him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are _doing_!?" He hissed, storming furiously into the room. He waved his wand at the mess and it vanished. "Do you know how lucky you are? Bellatrix was going to come up."

Cassie squared her stance.

"Am I supposed to be grateful?" She challenged heatedly, eyeing his wand with open distrust. "Given recent events, I think I'd prefer her."

"Oh I don't think that you would." Draco murmured darkly, though Cassie could have sworn she saw a flash of guilt cross his features. He glanced back briefly over his shoulder. "She's been dying to get up here since you arrived, you know, it wouldn't take much." He looked her up and down, his lip curling. "You look awful, Dumbledore. Why haven't you used the bathroom? Or do people not bathe in your family?"

Cassie scoffed at him, incredulous. "Oh, you mean your precious little en suite? Funnily enough Draco, I haven't felt much like relaxing in the bloody bath!"

If it could have, steam would have been erupting from her ears.

She'd noticed the bathroom on the second day, hidden behind an old green tapestry. The minute she had seen it, she had felt repelled by it. Like she was going to risk leaving herself that vulnerable for a bit of soap and water. Besides, what kind of moron cared about how they looked in a hostage situation?

Cassie folded her arms, and Draco frowned at her, suddenly suspicious.

"But your face, your clothes... what the hell have you been doing?" He pressed, confusion clouding his gaze, until he took a moment to take in the trail of black ash on the floor. His eyes rested coolly on the fire place. "Tell me you have not been trying to escape?"

"I have not been trying to escape." She repeated, barely hiding her contempt.

But he looked furious. "This isn't a game!" He hissed, suddenly rounding on her. "Everything in this room has been charmed to hurt you should you choose to fight your confinement. Or have you not realised that?" He sneered, magicking away the ash and dirt from the floor.

Cassie flinched, but narrowed her eyes despite herself. "It hadn't escaped my notice, no."

"Then use the brains you were bloody born with, Dumbledore, and surrender to the situation you've gotten yourself into." He ran his gaze over her one more time and shook his head, clearly disgusted.

Muttering, he gave his wand a dismissive flick.

Cassandra jumped back expecting a jinx, and instead realised she felt lighter. She looked down pointedly at her body and hands, to see the soot from the fireplace had gone, and running a frustrated hand through her long thick mane, she realised that her hair was no longer greasy or matted.

She gapped, enraged, the beginnings of an insult forming on her lips until he rudely cut her off.

"That's better." He said, ignoring her attempt at an outburst and giving her another once over, before flicking his gaze nervously around the room. "Now behave for a moment, Dumbledore. Do you think you can manage that, or am I going to have to tie you to something heavy?"

Cassie said nothing, balling her hands into tiny little fists at her side. She glared.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

Cassandra watched him silently as he carefully moved around the room, checking under the bed and behind curtains, looking into every tiny alcove possible.

It irritated her.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, frowning as he fixed a small portrait that had fallen from the wall.

Draco straightened up. "What does it look like? I'm clearing up your mess."

"I didn't realise you were so house proud."

He ignored her, continuing his inspection until he could finally find nothing to correct. Sighing, he lightly rubbed his temple, an involuntary action Cassie had associated with him since they were small, before regarding her with some unease.

"Don't do that again." He warned, indicating her little episode. "You don't want to draw any extra attention to yourself, Dumbledore." Draco dropped his gaze to the ground, his demure shrinking slightly as he paused, clearly trying to find the right words. "The Dark Lord won't react kindly if he believes you aren't showing the right amount of respect, Cassie. You don't need to make this any harder."

"Do you think I care?" She murmured darkly, but even she heard the lack of conviction in her voice.

Draco moved towards the door. "You should."

Cassie swallowed nervously, half of her wanting him to leave, half of her wanting to grab his arm and not let go.

"Draco?"

He stilled, his hand resting on the door handle.

"Yes?"

"Is... is my dad okay?"

"I thought you would have realised by now, Dumbledore." He tore open the door. "None of us are okay."

 **R &R!**

 **Thank you, I got my first review, and it was so lovely! Sorry I can't reply as you weren't signed in, but you know who you are. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter?**

 **Take care, and have a great week, chickens! x**


	7. And The Scales Fall

****AN** After a helpful review from a reader, I have now added what school year it is to all of the chapters. Hopefully this will make the time jumps easier for you guys. I know it can be confusing, but I didn't know another way to best flesh out Cassandra's character and deliver plot, so apologies. Now please enjoy...hopefully :)**

_Phoenix: Unsung ~_

 _~ Draco ~_

 _Summer before the 6th Year at Hogwarts_

 _July 9th 1996_

Draco stared unseeing into the flames. The warmth of their embers barely felt upon his pale skin. He felt angry, he had since the Order had captured his father at the ministry. It was summer now, and Draco had hoped that being home with his mother, would help soothe the ever deepening pit that was spreading painfully in his chest – he had been left disappointed. Malfoy Manor was not the place it had once been, a cold unfamiliarity had descended upon it. Yes he had his mother, but she did nothing but treat him like some pathetic child, and that meant the only other familiar to turn to was his aunt.

Aunt Bella.

She was as mad as they came, and Draco wasn't ashamed to admit – to himself at least – that he was terrified of her. Her mood was harder to follow that a cryptic riddle, written in runes, and her fits of rage were a scene to make your blood run cold.

Azkaban had not been kind to Bellatrix's mental state. Though his mother had informed him that she had never quite been the whole potion bottle. Draco often found himself staring at her mania, his mind spiralling wildly as he wondered whether that was how his father would one day return? Manic. Skittish. Catching ghosts in every corner?

He shuddered.

Even now Draco could hear her behind him, cackling manically as she spoke in loud tones with his mother. He'd been trying in vain to drown her out, but suddenly at the mention of a familiar name, the sound inciting a sickening sinking sensation deep in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he could have done no more to listen.

"Oh Cissy, you should have seen the little brat's face!" Bellatrix giggled, pouring herself another heavy goblet of wine. "The poor lamb had no clue about her father. I mean, how Nathaniel and the old coot kept it hidden from her all this time, I have no idea!" She laughed again, throwing her head back, her laughter echoing harshly off the surrounding walls.

Narcissa Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously, clearly not in the mood for joviality. "Yes, Bellatrix, but perhaps if you hadn't been so intent on revisiting the past with Cassandra Dumbledore, Lucius might not be locked away _now_ to rot in Azkaban."

Sensing her sister's resentment, Bellatrix cooled instantly. Her tone clipped.

"Azkaban was good enough for me for 11 years, sweet sister. Though yours and Lucius' _visits_ were always a lovely distraction." She smiled sardonically, flopping down into a chair, her tongue thick with sarcasm.

As far as Draco was aware, his parents had never _once_ stepped foot in Azkaban to see his aunt. A slight she clearly hadn't forgiven, and suddenly Bellatrix laughed again.

"Lucius should be _grateful_ , Cissy. The Dark Lord would have dealt him a far grander punishment for his failings at the ministry."

"Failings you _both_ shared." Narcissa pointed out, taking a large gulp from her own wine. "Yet here you sit, drinking my husband's wine, eating his food, all whilst he suffers alone at the hands of the Dementors. Lucius was diligent as always, _he_ didn't allow himself to get distracted. If you and Rabastan hadn't gotten so involved with tormenting Nathaniel's daughter, then perhaps the mission would have been a success!"

Bellatrix jumped up from her chair.

"You take that back!" She hissed harshly, furiously brandishing her wand. "You take that back _now_ , Cissy! I would never betray the Dark Lord! I did _not_ get distracted! The girl _had_ to be dealt with. You know what she _is_. It's likely down to her that The Order showed up at all."

Draco turned slowly away from the fire. Glancing briefly at his mother, he lightly brushed his knuckles against his jacket pocket, hoping to appear indifferent.

"The Dumbledore girl is irritating at the best of times, Aunt Bella, just like her Muggle loving grandfather." He said quietly, trying to keep his tone as even as he could. "I have no doubt that whatever ever Aunt Bella had to do, mother, the girl had it coming. She should have kept her dirty little half-blood nose out."

Narcissa Malfoy gazed at her son, her face impassive as always, having learnt long ago the mistake of wearing one's heart on their sleeve. She said nothing, merely turned her knowing eyes to the fire, her questions too dangerous to give voice to.

Bellatrix smiled. "Exactly, Sweetie." She purred, lightly pressing her full lips to his cheek. "Such a clever boy."

He forced a tight smile. "It's annoying really, Aunt Bella. I've hardly heard anything about what happened at the ministry. Mother won't share, and they kept everything very hushed up at school."

He frowned. It was true. Draco had been so filled with rage for the golden trio, and the rest of their snivelling groupies, including Cassie, that he had heard nothing really of the facts of what had taken place at the ministry in June. All he'd known, all he still knew, was that he wanted to avenge the wrongs that had been done to his father. Starting with precious Potter.

"Poor thing." Bellatrix cooed, oblivious to his thoughts. "Cissy you really mustn't wrap him in cotton wool. He'll be of age next year, a man by any standards. There's no good in keeping him in the dark now. What if our enemies were to use this to their advantage?"

Narcissa said nothing and Bellatrix grinned triumphantly.

"Come Draco, come sit with Auntie Bella. I shall tell you what happened with the Dumbledore girl."

She lead him by the hand excitedly to the couch, hastily pulling him down beside her, her dark eyes alight with a sudden fever, as she faced him with a fiercely elated smile.

"The Dark Lord told me it was the only thing that went _right_ about the mission – what _I'd_ discovered. He'd had his suspicions yes, but he'd had yet to confirm them. You see, we hadn't expected there to be anyone else, the others and I, and when the Dumbledore girl – Cassandra, is it? – hit the shelves with a jinx, exploding all those little glass balls, well, it all got a little _mad!_ Potter and the others, they were able to flee, you see. Your father made us split up to look for them. A sensible suggestion, I was surprised at the time. " She cackled, hitting him playfully in the shoulder. "Quite unlike dear Lucius."

Draco nodded hesitantly, struggling to keep up with her erratic train of thought, and suddenly she was talking again.

"Rabastan and I found the girl alone, hiding behind some cabinet thing, she was. The Department of Mysteries is such a maze, it was no surprise that they all lost each other – the little boys and girls." Bellatrix added knowingly, flicking her wand toward the half empty wine bottle. "I knew who she was _instantly_ of course, she's the spitting image of her filthy Muggle mother. _Scum_." She spat on the floor. "Nathaniel always had a weakness for pretty things. It didn't matter that they were filth."

Draco stared, unnerved by the familiarity in his aunt's voice. Hadn't his mother had it too? Curiosity spurred him on.

"You talk as though you know Nathaniel Dumbledore personally?"

Bellatrix giggled, a confused smile gracing her once beautiful features.

"Of course, sweetie. He _was_ a Death Eater, after all." She leaned toward him in her seat, a heavy frown furrowing her brow. "Didn't you know?" Bellatrix glared exasperated over her shoulder at her sister. "What have you and Lucius been telling him all these years, Cissy? Does the boy know nothing? Yes, Nathaniel was one of us. The Dark Lord was most pleased when he joined our ranks, though the man had no stomach for getting his hands a little dirty." She finished cruelly, shrugging off her boots. " _Weak_. I always knew he wasn't to be trusted, his heart was far too soft."

"Then why did he join?" Draco asked, unable to stop himself, half in shock.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Daddy issues, of course. Never quite forgave old Dumby for leaving him with his little Muggle mother – or some other overtly sentimental reason like that – we never got the whole story. Should have been no surprised when he went off with the other Muggle, really – traitorous _snake_."

Her tone dropped, and in her hand her wand buzzed excitedly, wild sparks dancing eagerly off it's tip.

"He'll pay of course." She finished happily, dropping back onto the cushions behind her. "The Dark Lord will make sure of it. Painfully I hope, perhaps he'll make the little girl watch?"

"Does Cass – the Dumbledore girl – know?" Draco wondered, unable to believe what he was hearing. She had never said, but then his mother and father had never said, not once, not even a whisper. She couldn't know. Could she?

"The girl knows _now_." Bellatrix grinned, swishing her wand idly in the air. "Her pretty little face was such a sweet picture. No doubt held Nathaniel on some kind of pedestal. All that trust, all that devotion, _gone_. Gone the second she realised I couldn't have been lying." She laughed madly again, awkwardly clutching at her sides. "So pathetic."

Draco gazed at her grimly, but she was too far gone in her mirth to notice. He cleared his throat. "Was that why the Dark Lord was happy? Because Cassandra found out about her father?"

Bellatrix looked up. "Hm? Oh no, no. Not that. No not that, sweetie. I discovered something far more interesting. Something that despite her father's and grandfather's best efforts, she had been unable to hide in that room."

Draco frowned. "What was so special about the room?"

"It was where the Unspeakables do all their questioning. The Room of Truth. A dangerous place for anyone with secrets, and hers just came spilling out. Like blood from a wound."

Draco felt his mouth go dry.

"What was her secret?"

Bellatrix grinned.

"That little Cassandra Dumbledore, little disgusting half-blood – is a _Seer_."

 **R &R!**

 **Sorry it's been so long guys. I've not been well. But I'm back now. Hopefully to regular weekly updates. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know in the review box if you have the time. I do try to reply to all the reviews I can.**

 **Take care :)**


	8. The Rivers of Our Minds

_~ Phoenix: Unsung ~_

 _Cassandra_

 _7th Year at Hogwarts_

 _5th July 1997 ~ Malfoy Manor_

Cassandra knew she was dreaming. It was a sense of being aware, but not of being in control. Flashes of substance eluded her, but a face, her grandfather's face, stood out. It was more defined than the other images, more lucid, and suddenly he was there, smiling the smile she knew all too well. His pale blue iris' sparkling over the top of half-mooned spectacles, as she felt a deep hollowness in her chest.

"I miss you." She confessed softly. Dream Dumbledore said nothing and Cassie continued. "But I'm still angry with you."

The dream Dumbledore seemed to understand, and nodding sadly, he slowly turned to point out over the dark fields that stood ominously behind him. Cassandra followed with a curious eye, her gaze settling on a crumbling clock tower, a phoenix perched boldly upon the apex of it's roof.

"I don't understand." She said hesitantly, her frown deepening as the bird burst into flames. "Grandpa...?"

Cassandra screamed. Pain beyond anything she had ever imagined, struck her. It burned through to her core, obliterated it, moulded it, and suddenly Dumbledore and the clock tower were no longer there. There was only the pain, and the sounds that tore roughly through her throat. She screamed again, pleading for it to stop, just for a moment, just for a second, and suddenly it did, though she didn't dare to believe it. Leaving Cassandra breathing raggedly, staring up at a ceiling she had come to know and despise only too well.

A woman's laughter caused her to flit like a frightened bird to her feet, regretting her decision as she staggered awkwardly into a nearby bed post. She caught herself against it, meeting her unexpected room guest with defiant eyes, as she grudgingly bit back bile.

Bellatrix Lestrange giggled. _"Sowee little Dumby._ Did I wake you?"

Cassie said nothing, and Bellatrix's smile broadened, her expression manic as she stalked her way slowly around the bed.

Cassie was reminded of a starved cat, suddenly face with a scrumptious meal.

"A girl needs her beauty sleep." Bellatrix said softly, resting her wand idly against the palm of her hand. "Keeps those cheeks nice and rosy"

The slap to her face came too quick for Cassandra to anticipate it, but when the second came, it's intention harder, crueller, Cassie was ready. She grabbed Bellatrix's wrist, her fingers encircling it in a vice like grip before the hit could find it's target.

"Don't. _Touch_ me." Cassandra warned in a deadly whisper, casting Bellatrix's arm aside as though it burned her.

The elder woman lunged forward.

"That's not playing nicely!" She growled, steeling her wand sharply beneath Cassie's chin. "Did your father and his _disgusting_ Muggle, not teach you manners girl?!"

Cassandra could feel Bellatrix's hot breath on her face, could feel the tip of her wand digging sharply into her skin. She tried to shove the Death Eater away, but before she could, she was hit with another dose of the Cruciatus curse. Her body convulsing repeatedly on the floor, her tormentor laughing cruelly over her, as her arm reached blindly for protection that was just not there.

When it stopped, and Cassandra was able to tell the difference between what was up in the world, and what was down, the young witch tried in vain to drag herself away.

Unfortunately, Bellatrix had other ideas.

Cassie felt herself lift off of the ground, her hands tied by an invisible force above her head, as her body, suspended, was glided serenely into the middle of the room.

It reminded her of being a piece of meat up for auction.

"Now, _dear_ ," Bella began, her voice soft once more, as she grinned up at Cassandra's elevated form. "We're going to try this again, and _this_ time, you're going to treat me with the respect I deserve. Do you understand?"

Cassie took a steadying breath. She pushed all emotion from her mind.

"I would only ever treat you with the respect you deserve." She stuttered coldly.

Bellatrix laughed.

Cassandra wondered whether it was the after effects of the torture, or plain simple fear that caused her body and voice to shake . Whatever it was, it did nothing to convince Bellatrix that she wasn't doing a good enough job at intimidation, and the loyal Death Eater eagerly stepped forward.

"Your father and grandfather have been filling that pretty little head of yours with very strange ideas, Half-blood. Perhaps I should take a little looksie? Find out where the source of all this grandeur comes from, hm?"

Bellatrix's lips parted wickedly, and Cassie shook her head.

Bella had already raised her wand.

"No!"

" _Legilimens!_ "

 _A very young Cassie was playing with Hagrid down by the lake. It was summer, Cassandra could feel the heat bearing down on her small shoulders, as they paddled their feet in the shallows. She looked agitated, and Hagrid patted her gently on the head._

" _Yer' not worry now. Yer grandfathers told me he'll be back to get yer come sundown. Yer jus' have to put up with me until then, alrigh'?"_

 _Cassie looked up at the bushy face of her giant companion and frowned. "Daddy said Grandpa would be busy a lot. It's okay, I like spending time you."_

 _Hagrid beamed. "Alrigh'y then." He looked back over his shoulder, his eyes scanning the edge of the forrest. "Yer wanna come help me feed the Hippogriffs?"_

 _A smile broke widely across the young girl's face, and mirroring her expression, Hagrid turned back toward land. "Well, c'mon then. Best not keep 'em waiting."_

 _The large man moved out of the water with ease, his long legs taking two easy strides onto the shore, but the little girl didn't move._

" _Something the matter?" He asked her, shielding his beetle-like gaze from the midday sun._

 _Cassandra looked at him, her little face suddenly very serious._

" _Did grandpa leave because of what I said?Is he mad?"_

" _Don't be ridiculous now. Dumbledore is jus' a very busy man, is all. He..."_

"I SAID NO!"

The scene melted away at the sound of the voice, her voice, Cassie realised, as she breathed in raggedly lungfuls of air, her arms aching, still hung by her invisible restraints. No lake, no Hagrid. Only her and her sorry circumstances.

"That was rude throwing me out like that." Bellatrix Lestrange noted softly, her hair falling wildly across her face, her dark orbs wide. "I mean, it wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but it was a start." She looked Cassie up and down, her gaze accusing. "I suppose Nathaniel taught you how to do that, did he? Always was a slippery one when it came to Occlumency. Like father, like brat?"

"It wasn't hard." Cassie glowered, her small win giving her a hot burst of courage. "Perhaps you should practice more?"

"You dare speak to me like that?!" Bellatrix hissed dangerously. "You _dare_?!"

She whipped her wand across the air, and Cassandra cried out, a stinging sensation flashing across her cheek, followed by the taste of iron soon.

"Remember where you are, _little girl_." Bellatrix taunted harshly. "If you can't keep that tongue from wagging, then perhaps I'll rip it out?"

"Bella."

The Death Eater froze, and Cassandra's breath caught in her chest, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach at the sound.

She hadn't heard him enter, but there was not mistaking him now. No mistaking him at all. His snake-like profile almost luminescent in the moonlight, his red eyes curious, carefully taking in the chaos of the scene before him. Lord Voldemort looked up at Cassie once, his penetrating stare almost mocking, as a slow, thin smile shaped his lip-less mouth.

He turned back to his follower.

"Your fun stops now, Bella." Voldemort ordered softly, Bellatrix bowing her head in a show of subservience. "I have promised Nathaniel that no unnecessary harm will come to the girl, and we should try to keep our promises, should we not?"

"Yes, my lord"

"Good." He drew his wand lazily and flicked it towards Cassandra.

She dropped with a stifled yelp towards the floor, her bindings finally released as she landed in a crumpled heap. Giving a soft moan, she wasn't surprised to find angry red welts encircling her wrist, and she quickly moved her sleeves to hide them.

"Do you know why you are here, Cassandra Dumbledore?"

He was talking again. Cassie hated the sound, it was as though a bucket of ice had been thrown over her.

Not looking at him, and untrusting of her conviction, she shook her head.

"You are here to assist Lord Voldemort in his endeavours." He answered. "Your father assures me that you will be compliant, though I am less than convinced. Still, we have ways of working through these things, do we not?"

Cassandra said nothing. She didn't have to see the cruel smirk that twisted his face, she knew that it was there. It was in his voice. Blatant. But he had mentioned her father, and that meant she had to look. That meant she had to be brave, because she had not know, she had to be sure. Even if she didn't like the answer.

"He knows I'm here?" She murmured, heart hammering fearfully against her chest.

"Of course. It was agreed, after all."

So smug, she thought.

She steadied her breath. "He _put_ me here?"

Cassandra dropped her head, her voice breaking at the realisation of the betrayal. She held in the sobs, but the pain that tore through her chest was too much. She didn't trust herself to speak again after that, or to attempt standing. She was lost.

How could he do this to her? How could he do this to his daughter?

"Your father made a deal for your life, Cassandra." Voldemort murmured, interrupting her thought process as he moved carefully towards her. "He gave me his own in servitude, in the hope that I would spare yours."

The hem of his cloak suddenly brushing the skin of her hand. Cassie fought the urge to recoil, and looked up.

The Dark Lord tilted his head thoughtfully. "Let us hope he didn't do so in vain."

 **R &R!**

 **So sorry for the delay guys. Bit of a longer chappy to make up for it. Please let me know what you think. This has been harder to write than some of my other stories.**

 **Take care, and if you got time, leave a comment in the box below! xx**


	9. Kiss and Tell

_**AN: It's been awhile, I would recommend reading the last chapter if you missed it, set two day before this. I knew people hate the time jumps, that should stop now, I'll figure a way around it as I know it can be confusing. Please let me know what you think so far. Really appreciate it.**_

 _~ Phoenix: Unsung ~_

 _Cassandra_

 _7th July 1997 ~ Malfoy Manor_

Cassandra Dumbledore sat in near darkness, the only light cast by the dying embers of the nearby fire. Her arms and legs were restrained by magic to the chair beneath her, and her body cried out for sustenance.

The rain fell harshly against the bedroom window, distracting her for one peaceful moment, but Cassie could feel the slitted red gaze of Lord Voldemort on her, could feel him already beginning to tease the buried thoughts in her mind. Still she stared out numbly into the rain, a light rumble of thunder setting an appropriate back drop to her bleak situation.

"Two days, Cassandra. I have been merciful. I have given you and your Father time, but now Lord Voldemort's patience has worn thin."

Cassie heard his robes shift as he moved toward her, felt the weight of his presence as he stilled beside her. She turned her head slightly, her body protesting, a reminder of his previous attempts to conjure the information he desired.

Voldemort wanted her to tell him how to win the war. He wanted to use her gift as a Seer to destroy Harry Potter, once and for all.

The awful truth of it was that Cassie knew too; it was the true weight of her gift revealed. There were two futures, one where the wizarding world continued to flourish, and one where the skull and serpent reigned, never to be over thrown. Two paths. Two paths she had managed to hide from him, but now her time was running out. Cassandra knew he had barely been trying. Voldemort was well practised in the art of entering minds. He knew that if he pushed too hard against her Occlumency, that her mind could, and likely would, break, and what good would she be to him then? A Seer was a rare, but valuable advantage, and of course, harm to her would also mean the loss of her Father's alliance...

These were preferable factors, but Cassie also knew that Voldemort wanted Harry's death more than anything, and he would do _anything_ to achieve it. Besides, as Voldemort had just said... his patience was wearing thin.

"I've told you, I don't know anything." She murmured weakly, her voice broken from days of torture induced screams.

A long spider-like hand passed slowly over her features, it's fingers curling tightly around her jaw, before he snapped her head back to look at him.

She met his gaze and Lord Voldemort sneered, his red orbs studying the trail of tears that rolled damnably across her cheeks.

"You have his eyes." He noted softly.

Cassandra knew he wasn't referring to her Father, Nathaniel's silvery orbs often went unnoticed. No, people had commented often, how much her blue iris' resembled the sapphire sparkle of her Grandfather's. She bit back a sob.

Voldemort sighed.

"But not his skill." He finished pointedly, finally releasing her and gliding back to the centre of the room. His lipless mouth curled upward into something of a smile, and carefully he withdrew his wand from his pocket. "Well, Cassandra Dumbledore, I am going to give you this final chance. _If_ you attempt to deny me the information I seek, I promise you, I will not hold back. I will disembowel your memories until they are laid out before me like an intricate tapestry. There will be no coming back for you, I will ensure it, and still you would have lost, and Lord Voldemort will have what he desired regardless."

She looked at him, determination clear despite her shaking form. Knowing what her answer would be even before she said it, she shook her head.

"No."

His eyes flashed dangerously.

"So be it."

The attack did not hit her as quick as she had expected it to. At first there was nothing, and then suddenly, it was as though her head had been forced under water, and she could no longer tell where or _when_ she was. She panicked as a memory snapped into view, her fifteen year old self shouting at her Father for his lies, for not telling her about his Death Eater past, her anger completely unbridled. Suddenly another, less clear, of Umbridge questioning her at school, then another, her Grandfather, opening the box of sherbet lemons her and her Mother had bought him for Christmas...

Memories she had forgotten flew by quicker than air. Some she caught, others she missed, until finally a darker scene, clearer than any she'd noted before. It showed her barely a year earlier, hot tears streaking down her face, as she threw nothing but blind rage furiously at her Grandfather.

"How could you be so selfish!" She yelled. Fawkes, sitting awkwardly on the edge of her kitchen table, fluttered his wings. "Didn't you think about anyone else? You're supposed to be so clever, and you've done something so unbelievably _stupid_!"

"Cassie..."

" _Don't_. I _saw_ , Grandpa! You put it on without even a second thought! People are depending on you! They _need_ you! _I_ need you!" She sobbed, burying her face briefly in her hands, before reappearing softer, sadder. She glanced down at her Grandfather's blackened hand. "...How long?"

Dumbledore gazed at her gently over half-moon spectacles, the blue of his eyes darker than she had seen it for a long time. Since her Mother had died, in fact. "A year." He sighed. "But we cannot tell your Father."

Cassie began to cry again...

 _No!_ She thought wildly, remembering suddenly that this was not now. Now was not then. _Not this. Do not think of this. You know what you said next, what you reveal, he's already seen too much. Do not let him hear it!_

Cassie dragged another memory to the front of her mind. She did not mean to bring this one specifically, it was just something she often thought about. Her mind must have acted of it's own accord, and bringing forward a memory that though it confused, also brought forward a feeling of warmth and belonging.

Cassie saw herself walking through Hogwarts corridors at night, troubled, looking for the one person she should have had no wish to see. Suddenly it flashed forward, and she was outside the girl's bathroom on the second floor, listening to the cries of someone inside.

She went in. The sobbing she had heard did belong to _him_ after all.

"...Draco?" She whispered.

He heard her voice and froze, his hands gripping tightly to the sides of the sink basin. His eyes met hers in the mirror in front of him, and taking in his hollow features, she hesitated.

Draco, immediately wiping his eyes, glowered at her reflection. "What's the matter, Dumbledore? No judgements to pass? No witty anecdotes to remark on the situation?" He spun around, wand pointed threateningly at her chest. "But you're usually so good at those things."

She stared at him, unable to keep the concern from her face, his wand barely registering in the back of her mind.

"Do you think me that cruel?" She breathed, stepping closer, the flooded floor soaking eagerly into her shoes. She was only an arms length from him now. "Draco, _please_. This isn't right. I want to help you, but I – "

" _Help!?_ I don't need your _help!_ " He sneered nastily, but the tears were almost coming again, she could see them threatening to spill over sharp cheekbones.

"You need _someone's_." She said softly, looping her fingers hesitantly around his wrist.

Cassie moved his wand arm slowly to one side. He did not fight her.

Shaking his head, he bit back a heavy sob. "Don't look at me like that." He hissed angrily, suddenly dropping his gaze to the floor, no longer able to meet her eye.

Cassie frowned, confused. "Like what?"

"Pitying." He spat. "I don't need your pity." He glanced up at her, the agitation clear on his face. There was something else there too, she realised. Guilt. "Especially yours, Cassie... I don't deserve it."

"Draco..."

She wanted to tell him it didn't matter. That she knew all about the task he had been handed by Voldemort. That her Grandfather knew, and was hoping to save him _and_ his parents if they wanted him to. He was going to protect them. Draco didn't want to hurt anyone, not like this. Cassie knew him, he knew him better than anyone, she always had.

But she had also promised her Grandfather she wouldn't interfere.

"Draco..." She repeated again, a little more desperately this time, trying to put into one word, what she could not bring herself to say.

It was then she realised how close they were, that she could feel his quickened breath pooling on her cheek. The kiss was of course inevitable. A decade of unspoken friendship forced into one sad, but perfect moment. He was so hungry to be loved, she realised. She could feel it. It was in the way he pulled at her waist just a little too tightly, how his teeth nipped her mouth, just a bit too sharply, and finally, how he breathed her name almost a tad too harshly.

Cassie didn't mind of course. She was happy to be devoured.

It was only as she finally broke away for air, unsure when she had gone from observer, to a key player in the scene, and where she had expected to find the soft grey eyes of the boy she loved, had instead come face to face with the dark, penetrating red gaze of an elated Lord Voldemort.

She gasped in disgust and terror, desperate to pull away only to find that she could not. His long slender fingers digging painfully into her arms.

His snake-like features twisted into something that might be considered triumph on a more human face, and he pulled her back closer to him, his bloody eyes merely inches from her own.

"Well, well." He purred smugly. "Young Draco might prove of some use to me, after all. Perhaps he can assist in jogging your memory, girl, hm? And then we can discuss exactly _what_ that conversation was with your Grandfather."

 **R &R!**

 **Reviews make for a super happy author, I really appreciate it guys. x**


	10. Hello Achilles

**~ Phoenix: Unsung ~**

 _Cassandra_

 _July 7th ~ Malfoy Manor_

Cassandra hung exhausted against her bindings. Her mind whirring as she gasped for breath, relieved to finally be released from Voldemort's walk into her mind. The room span and she gagged, though on some level grateful that it had been a day or so since she'd last eaten. Through a kind of haze she noticed him leave the room, and the urge to sleep became almost impossible to ignore. Perhaps she had succumbed, for when Cassandra opened her eyes again, she found a very uncomfortable Draco stood in front of her; Voldemort at his side.

Draco's pale pointed features blanched at the sight of her, though he had fought well to hide it. Cassie couldn't really blame him, she was in no doubt that she looked awful, she certainly felt it. Then, with a slow, long sickening realisation, fear crept into her belly. Voldemort had seen the memory of her argument with her grandfather, and he had been intrigued, but not only that, he had seen the memory of her and Draco. He knew what Draco meant to her, and suddenly Draco no longer looked like an unwilling participant, he had been upgraded to bargaining tool, just as she had been for her father.

Her Grandfather had always said Voldemort was a great manipulator.

"So." The Dark Lord sighed, interrupting her thoughts. "Dumbledore was aware from the beginning of Draco's plans to destroy him?"

Cassie took a moment to steady herself, though her body would not stop shaking. Realising that he of course already knew the answer to this, she carefully nodded her head.

"I see." He appeared to think this over. "How?"

"Does it matter?" She breathed, unable to look either of them in the eye. "You still got what you wanted."

"I did." He murmured, and Cassandra could hear the smile in his voice. "And I can hazard a guess as to how he gained such knowledge, but still, it is best to be certain of these things. Don't you agree?"

Cassandra met his gaze, an action she instantly regretted when she found his red orbs already staring straight back. She swallowed hard.

"I told him."

"And how did _you_ know?"

"I saw it. At the beginning of the school year. Draco and I argued about him hurting Harry on the train, and when I grabbed his arm, I had a vision."

" _What_?" It wasn't Voldemort that spoke this time, it was Draco. His features twisting back and forth between concern and disbelief. He stepped forward. "You _knew_. You knew all that time and you said _nothing_?"

"Grandpa told me not to." Cassie confessed quickly, desperate to explain to him. "He said you knowing that we knew, could put you in more danger." She said, the effort to speak like knives down her throat.

Draco said nothing, but his face said everything. Guilt. So much remorse. Cassandra knew that one day it would be the end of him; if it wasn't already. The knowledge that her Grandfather had wanted to help him that entire year, despite what he had tried to do, was clearly too much to bear.

Voldemort, who had been allowing this small interaction to unfold, laid his hand on Draco's shoulder, a crude impersonation of fatherly comfort.

"It matters not, Draco. Had any of your failed attempts at killing him succeeded, it only would have brought forward the inevitable. Isn't that right Cassandra? Your Grandfather's time left in this mortal realm was limited."

Draco frowned, confused. "Dumbledore... Dumbledore was _dying_?" He looked at Cassie, clearly trying to build a picture in is mind of what this all would mean if it were true. "How? Of what?"

Cassandra shook her head, her vision dimming slightly as her body cried out for some respite. She steadied her breath, and conscious of her audience, revealed the truth in as loosely as she could.

"A momentary lapse of judgement." She mumbled, slightly drunkenly. Her body had had enough. It was all but done. "He _was_ human. People makes mistakes."

"Some mistake." Draco replied automatically.

Despite her sorry circumstance, Cassandra felt her ire rise. "You think if Grandpa had been well, that you could have disarmed him on that tower?" She snapped defensively. Bile burnt her chest, and the topography in front of her swayed. She groaned, biting back and unexpected sob. "I need to go to sleep." She breathed, more to herself than anyone else in the room. Then a word escaped her that her pride immediately regretted. "... _Please_."

Draco must have made an involuntary move forward, because Voldemort quickly restrained him, his feet suddenly held by invisible magic.

"Careful, Draco. I am not done with her yet." He snapped quietly, a sneer snaking it's way slowly around his lipless mouth. He laughed. "So weak. Allowing such an unworthy creature to stir such emotion."

Eyes widening, Draco quickly bowed his head. "I-I don't..."

"Such liesss, Draco." Voldemort hissed, moving purposefully to stand beside Cassie's barely conscious form. "Lord Voldemort has seen, Lord Voldemort knows."

Cassandra felt long spider-like fingers snake roughly into her hair, and he yanked her back, forcing her upright so she could be seen. She whined softly, it was all she could do not to cry out, and braced herself for what was to come.

"The question is," Voldemort continued further, his voice barely above a whisper, his grip on her tightening. "Does Miss Dumbledore care as much for you as she professes to?"

Draco looked so unsure in that moment, that it physically hurt Cassandra to see it, but then his features smoothed over into what was barely a readable mask, and she found herself worrying what he might say next.

"She cares more for what is right, than she ever has about me, my Lord." Draco confessed quietly, meeting her gaze for a brief second, before dropping it back to the ground. "I have never been disillusioned of that."

"And yet you follow her like a pathetically lost puppy." Voldemort noted cruelly, his wand suddenly pressed tightly against Cassandra's neck. "Why?"

Draco swallowed hard, his posture incredibly shaken. "I hoped to persuade her not to fight. She didn't have to be part of war. She could be impartial."

" _Impartial_." Voldemort repeated flatly, sounding surprisingly amused. "I see." Snapping Cassandra's head back suddenly, he sneered balefully down at her paling features. "What say you, Cassandra? Is young Draco's request as naïve as it sounds?"

Cassandra stared back up at him through tear blurred eyes. She didn't have to be a Seer to see where this was heading, or why Draco was there. The young Malfoy meant nothing to Voldemort. His parents had disgraced themselves, it was clear that Draco had no stomach for the life of a Death Eater. Yet there might be one way he could be at least some use. If not in life, then perhaps in...

" _Please_." Cassandra breathed, tears running freely now. "Please don't hurt him."

At her words Draco physically stiffened, his eyes darting frantically back and forth between her and Voldemort.

"My Lord, I – "

But Voldemort, straightening up, held up a hand to silence him.

"Calm yourself, Draco. Your blood will not be on _my_ hands. It is up to Cassandra to determine your fate."

He roughly released her hair, and she immediately began shaking her head.

"No, _please_ , don't! Kill me for my memories, I don't care!" She begged, watching as Voldemort glided steadily to Draco's side. She pulled against her invisible binds, noticing to her horror that they only tightened.

"Yes, that certainly is an option." Voldemort answered lightly, tilting his head as his eyes wandered over her thoughtfully. "But then I would lose myself a powerful Seer, and you could be of so much use to me, Cassandra Dumbledore."

She shook her head again, the bindings now cutting into her skin where she fought them so feverishly, and Voldemort raised is wand towards Draco...

" _Crucio!"_

Draco screamed. He screamed louder than Cassie ever thought possible. The terrible sound cut through her like a blunt axe, and she sobbed desperately, watching Draco writhe and weep upon the floor. When Voldemort finally raised his wand, Draco remained where he fell, either too exhausted, or too clever to stand.

"Well, Cassandra?" Voldemort, who had not removed his gaze from her the entire time, smiled. "Have you reached your decision? Or should I give Draco another little dose of pain whilst you decide?"

Cassie breathed raggedly, hating every ounce of triumph she saw staring out at her from his snake-like profile. She would have sacrificed herself in a heartbeat for Harry and the others, Voldemort knew that. But could she sacrifice somebody else for that same peace? Cassandra loved her Grandfather, but she was not him, she was not that strong. To put the value of one person's life above another, was not a decision she would ever have taken lightly. Especially if that person happened to be someone she loved.

"I'll tell you." She breathed, the words bringing with them a measure of self-loathing she was unused to. "I'll tell you how to win the war."

 **R &R!**

 **Thank you for reading this guys! And thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites. I hope you are enjoying. If you could review I would really appreciate it, it helps to keep things on the right track. If there's anything you would like to see let me know e.g. a meeting between certain characters etc. Other than that, take care, and sleep well xx**


End file.
